SHIELD Agent Stiles Stilinski
by Drimeth-Girl
Summary: After leaving his home in Beacon Hills, Stiles somehow gets caught up with the Avengers and SHIELD. What is going to happen when his past and present collide? And will he acknowledge feelings that he has suppressed since he left?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Stile packed up the vital things he needed from his room. His laptop, phone, and the three hundred dollars he had hidden in his mattress so that he could go to collage one day. Not like that was going to happen now. More or less._

_Stile hated how minuscule he has become. The pack didn't even need him that much for research, or anything. His dad worked too much and was never around._

_And then there was Derek._

_Derek "The Sour-Wolf" Hale._

_Stiles will never admit how much he cared for the werewolf. Not that Derek would ever care about Stiles. Even as a friend._

_So he was going to leave._

_And he wasn't planning on ever coming back._

_Stiles looked over at a picture on the wall. Inside the frame held the happy faces of his friends. Or what Stiles had considered his friends. Stiles wasn't a friend to them. Which hurt. He saved their lives so many times and he didn't even get to come out once in a while and just hang out with them. No pack nights for the human. And that's all he was. A human that could get them killed._

_Stile grabbed the picture in a laps of strength and walked out of his family home. He put the duffle bag into the back of his jeep and headed down the road. His new life started now, and he could' wait to see what New York City will hold for him. He lived through the supernatural, superheroes and super villains are a piece of cake._


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles managed to make it all the way to New York before he started looking for a place to sleep for the night. He drive the whole time, not needing anyone to come and try to drag him back. His phone was off, to avoid distractions. Same with his laptop.

He rode into the middle of town, not use to the fast pace after the quiet of his small town. Cars were honking everywhere, and traffic was so slow for Stiles taste. He tapped the wheel impatiently as he waited for the light to change. Everyone around him seemed to be in a rush, legs walking fast and cars speeding to and from destinations. It was nothing the teen had seen before, and everything he needed to start a new life.

What he didn't expect was that when he parked in front of a bank, that the front would explode. He reached for his wolfsbane bat when he saw a familiar glow of blue eyes. A beta? Robbing a bank? In the middle of the day? What a moron!

He locked his jeep and ducked under a car with what seemed to Stiles as a MIB. "Kid, that bat wouldn't help against a mutant." He said. Stiles looked at the man. He was starting to lose the hair on his head, and the face was one that people just trusted. The ID card clipped to his suit pocket said Agent Coulson.

"You are so right. But that is a werewolf, and your bullets will just piss it off. So let me do my thing." He patted the shoulder and took off running. "Hey ugly! Is that just the face your mom gave you or did you go get it done even uglier?"The werewolf snarled, and lunged at Stiles. Stiles pulled back the bat, and hit a home run across it's face. The werewolf howled in pain, and met another blow, this time to the ribcage. Stile swung once more, and had the supernatural robber on the ground in agonizing pain. "There we go. He's all yours Agent Coulson."

Agent Coulson spoke into an ear piece, and turned to Stiles. "How did you do all that?"

Stiles leaned on his bat, and mostly told the truth. "I play lots of video games and read lots of books."

"Don't lie. I can smell a liar a mile away." The agent said. "I'm asking, because I could have a job opening for you."

Stiles stood up straight. He knew that the three hundred wouldn't last him that long, and if he could latch down a job before he even started to spend it? "Well that does change the game plan. What sort of job?"

"A job with SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"You really wanted the name to spell shield, didn't you?" Stiles chuckled. "Alright. What would I do?"

"Work under me as a researcher and a field agent. If you could share the knowledge about werewolves…"

"Supernatural. I know more than these moon addicts." Stiles corrected. "And there is a lot of things that go bump in the night."

"Is that a yes?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Sure. I'll play ball." Stiles grinned.

The elder man looked at him. "Are you going to do bad jokes the whole time you work here?"

Stiles smirked wickedly. "That's the way I swing."


	3. Introductions

_Hi everyone! Drimeth here to say hello!_

_Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, and I want to hear what you have to say about it. _

_Please leave a comment, and have a good read!_

* * *

What Stiles was expecting was a building with a bunch of cameras and people who look like clones of each other walking around secretively.

That was not what S.H.I.E.L.D HQ was like.

For one, it was a air ship flying above everyone's heads. Secondly, the people there were pretty polite to a seventeen year old kid, but Stiles caulked that up to the fact that he was with Agent Coulson.

They were stopped inside the inside landing dock by two people who were not in the same uniform as everyone else. The man had short dirty blond hair, and a vest that showed off how muscular he really was. Plus, purple. Men like him should not be allowed to make dark colours that sexy. The woman had short curly hair and was in a black cat suit that showed her figure off beautifully without being too sexual. The red hourglass on her belt was confusing though.

The two took one look at him, and said in perfect unison, "Dibs on training."

Stiles did not expect the whole area to get that quiet that fast. Everyone looked at Stiles with fear and worry. Like that the man and woman just sighed his death sentence. Well, the short haired boy has dealt with deadlier things than humans. "Okay. When do we start?"

People stepped back.

The woman smiled.

Another step back.

"Okay, I have killed things scarier than her and him. Stop acting so scared." Stiles snapped. He hated that people took one look at him and assumed that he couldn't handle himself. He played Lacrosse before he started dealing with werewolves and other dangerous beings for God sake! "They want to train me? Fine! Not like they could kill me!" He turned to Agent Coulson. "Can we please go see whoever is in charge now?"

"We'll take him Phil. Clint Barton. SHIELD assassin, best archer in the world." The man, Clint apparently, said, holding out his hand. Stiles shook it. "And by the way, you are now going to be on Strike Team Delta. No take backs. You're ours now."

"Did I just sign up to warm beds?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"That would be my job. Afterwards I kill. Black Widow, real name Natasha Romanoff." Natasha shook his hand as well.

Stiles nodded, looking at the two. "Alright. Two assassins are going to teach me. Can't be worse than what my life had been before." He followed the two into the halls, people whispering and moving out of their way as they went. "So, what's the news about this place?"

"SHIELD is like the MIB." Clint told him. Natasha shot him a look. "What? It's true. Especially with the aliens coming around now."

Stiles chuckled. "Aliens are nothing. Ever throw a Molotov Cocktail at a Alpha werewolf?"

The rest of the walk was spent talking about Stiles life before he came here. The two assassins were impressed by what Stiles, a normal human, unaltered teen, has been able to do. "Can we call him Little Red? He played with Wolves, and common! He is wearing a red hoodie right now!"

Stiles looked down at himself. He actually forgot he was wearing this. "Well, I did call Derek Sourwolf. He hated it. Stupid muscular idiotic handsome werewolf."

"You do realize you just said muscular and handsome, that your heart is beating faster, and your eyes dilated when you talked about him right?" Natasha asked. "So you hate and love him?"

Stiles froze, looking around to make sure no one heard that. No one was around them. "Don't tell anyone. I came here so that I can start a new life. I don't need people to question what I'm doing because of a crush."

The members of Strike Team Delta nodded. "We got your back Stiles. And by the way, what sort of name is Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "My mom was the only one able to pronounce my real name… She died when I was eight. I used Stiles since."

They nodded, knowing what it was like to lose someone so special.

Natasha and Clint lead him into the bridge where the Director was standing. Stiles figured that the big guy in a leather jacket and an eye patch was in charge. He just looked the type.

"Director Fury! Can we keep him? Please?" Clint asked, sounding like a kid asking for a puppy he found that followed him home. Director Fury turned to look at them. "We'll train him, and keep him fed, and he can sleep in my room at the foot of my bed!"

"I really rather sleep on a actual bed. Alone." Stiles said. "Unless it is a really hot person." He looked at Natasha. "One that won't kill me."

Director Fury looked at him then the other two with crossed arms. "Phil brought him in first." Clint said.

The man sighed and looked at him. "SO what position does he want you for?" "Well, I have a personal manual on how to fight many different murderous supernatural things. Werewolves, pixies, witches, fox demons that possess you and make you kill your friends and family without you actually remembering it and thus making it traumatizing for the rest of you life." Clint pulled Stiles close, and hugged him.

"You'll train under Strike Team Delta. Listen to Agent Coulson." He ordered. Stiles saluted sloppily, but the point got across. "And don't annoy me."

Stiles sighed. "Well there go my plans. Now what will I do for fun around here?"

Clint grinned. "Don't you dare Agent Barton." Fury said without even turning around. Clint huffed and rolled his eyes. "Go get him set up in a room."

Stiles walked out, and made a mental note to check to see if Fury was a werewolf secretly. No human had that sort of control over people. The seeing behind his beck was probably from the fact he did this for a while. Stiles cracked his knuckles and smirked. He was ready to take on anything they threw at him.


	4. Level Up!

_Hello people! I wanted to talk everyone who has read my story! You are all amazing and I'm so glad you like it so far._

_We will get to the Sterek in a few more chapters, so stay with me please._

_Also, please review. I love hearing from you, and it really makes me day. Even if it's just a 'Good Story/chapter' I'll be over the moon._

_And with that, to the story!"_

* * *

It was a month away from the anniversary of Stiles running away from Beacon Hills. Still no contact from anyone. What hurt the most was Scott, his dad, and Derek. Natasha and Clint found out about the crush, and teased him until they found out how much Stiles was hurting from the blunt hatred he got from the older male.

_"He threatened to hurt you just for being you?" Clint growled, standing up. Natasha made him sit back down._

_"Look, I've come to terms with all of this. Just don't tell anyone."_

_Natasha and Clint nodded. "Fine Little Bro. We won't tell anyone."_

Stiles had risen in ranks fairly quickly. He used tips and tricks that he learned while fighting the monsters back home. Today, he graduated as the youngest Level Seven S.H.I.E.L.D has ever had. Phil, Nick, and the Avengers all had become a sort of family to him. One he felt actually cared about him.

As Stiles listened to Nick's talk, he couldn't help but remember the day he met the rest of the Avengers.

_Stiles was in his favourite outfit, the one he had on when he first arrived._

_Natasha and Clint flanked him as he walked into the living room of Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce were talking about something over a tablet, Steve was reading a book, and Thor had been eating pop tarts. Mjolnir sat next to Thor's elbow as he ate. Stile could see the inscription from where he was, and read it._

_"Sá fer þetta hamar, ætti hann að vera verðugt, skal eiga kraft Þór." Stiles read out loud. Thor's head snapped up to look at him._

_"You can read it?" Stiles nodded._

_"I'm Agent Stiles Stilinski, level six for SHIELD. I'll be working under Agent Coulson as your handler." The others came to talk to him.  
_

_"So what experience do you have?" Tony asked._

_Stiles chuckled. "A lot more than you do Mr. Stark."_

_Bruce looked uncomfortable and asked, "Do you have a way to avoid the Other Guy?"_

_"I can run."_

_"He will chase and catch you."_

_"I'd like to see him try." Stiles said seriously. "Things a lot older, more powerful, and way stronger have died because of me."  
_

_They looked at each other._

_"I like him. He has spunk." Tony finally said._

"Agent Stilinski, please come up." Stiles stood and headed up to receive his promotion. Since he was so young, Level seven and ups gathers for a ceremony. Stiles knew that Tony hacked in so that the Avengers could watch from the tower.

"Welcome to Level Seven. With your promotion, you will work as a partner to Agent Coulson with the Avengers, as well as head every mission concerning the supernatural." Nick told him. "You also will give lessons to lower agents about fighting the supernatural."

"Yes sir." Stiles said, agreeing to everything.

"First mission is to go investigate a man by the name of Doctor Steven Strange. We have gotten some unusual reading from him and his location." Nick dismissed the group and Stiles. "Strike Team Delta will go with you as backup."

Stiles nodded, and headed out. Something about the name seemed familiar.

They parked in front of what didn't look like a building of either business of of living. "Well, don't judge books by the cover. Derek lived in an abandoned railway car for a while as he got the pack bigger." Stiles informed the others as they headed out. They passed an invisible line, and the building suddenly changed.

"Whoa, major mojo." Clint said. "Didn't know of magic clockers."

"Old school, but effective." Stiles said, knocking on the door.

A older man, tall, and sort of attractive in a weird way, opened the door. "I knew you would visit me."

"Well, take me out for a date first my good man." Stiles joked. "I take it you're Doctor Strange?"

The man nodded, and gestured for them to enter his home. Inside was filled with a diverse antique collection. "Please touch nothing. Many of these can kill someone." They entered a living room, and sat down on a couch with Stiles in a separate chair. "Now, are you here for a reason other than the bond?"

Stiles glanced at the others. "A bond? Look, I don't care. I want to know about you."

Dr. Strange chuckled. "Alright. But before I do, may I look into the bond myself?"

"No. Start talking." Stiles said. Dr. Strange chuckled again, and started talking about his past, and how he became Sorcerer Supreme.


	5. Who are they?

Stiles was working on some paperwork. He always let it stack up for a week before spending every Friday working on it. Made it easier for him to relax on Saturdays. The young agent tried not to think about his old home, or how it was a year ago today that he had run away. He had wanted someone to miss him. Anyone. Maybe Derek.

Stiles leaned back in his seat and sighed. Derek Hale. The man just wouldn't leave his mind. His muscular body, his great features, his natural leading ability that just needed a bit of fine tuning. Stiles even missed how violent he was. How he would push him against walls. Because Derek also saved him. He protected Stiles when he knew that the younger male would die fighting something.

"Agent Stilinski!" Stiles stood up straight when he heard Director Fury walking over. Since the man gave him some of the respect he reserved for Coulson, Stiles was always treated as fairly as he should for his skills. "Agent Coulson requests that you aid him and the Avengers with some new people in Holding. One broke through some handcuffs already and tried attacking a few junior agents. We're thinking that they're supernatural."

Stiles nodded and saluted the man. "I'll go at once then sir." He grabbed his tablet that held his supernatural notes, and headed down to the lower sections of the Helicarrier. They had a few designed for the supernatural now. It was lined with Mountain ash, and glass was coated with it.

As Stiles stood in the elevator, he couldn't help think about what Scott would have said about his genius. Would Lydia have thought of it first? Maybe Allison had something similar at her family's house. He shook his head to clear it when the elevator stopped.

"We're pretty sure they're werewolves." Steve said, coif off but shield still in hand. The two walked side by side towards the end rows where they were keeping the supernatural. "The leader keeps glaring at us with red eyes. None of the other people have shown an eye colour."

"Werewolves for sure them. He's the Alpha, and the rest must be beta's or omegas." Now came the question Stiles hated asking. He seriously hated it. "How many people were killed before you detained them?"

"Not one."

That was not what Stiles was expecting to hear.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that a wolf pack was captured, and not a single person was killed in the process, or even before?" Stiles asked as they came up to the cells.

"They had your scent Stilinski." A very familiar male voice snarked from the first cell.

"We couldn't hurt them if they're connected to you." An equally familiar female voice scowled him.

Stiles froze in place, and slowly turned to look at the two. "No… It can't be."

* * *

Can't be what?! Haha! Cliff hanger guys!

Who do you think are in the cells? Someone he knows, or someone new?

Leave a comment on who you think the man and woman are!


	6. Present, meet the past!

I had a comment that made me think of something. This takes place around season 2-3.

Just so you all know.

* * *

"J-Jackson? Lydia?" Stiles looked at the two members of the pack. "What the hell are you two doing here? This is way out of your pack territory!"

Jackson shrugged, looking as arrogant as Stiles remembered. "Well Derek said…"

Stiles held up a hand to stop him. "Derek? As in Derek Hale? Mr. Grouchy-I'll-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth-Sour Wolf? He's in one of these cells isn't he?"

The leather clad man in question moved closer to the glass separating them. "Accused me of murder again Stiles?"

Stiles looked at the other cells. Scott and Allison were together, and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were in the last cell. He could tell that every other prisoner was watching with interest. "What are you all doing here? Like I said this is way out of your pack territory."

"A member of my pack went missing. So we tracked the scent all the way here." Derek explained. His face was the same neutral expression that he had the last few times that Stiles had talked to him before he left.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his disappointment. He had hoped for a fleeting moment that they came for him. That maybe, just maybe, they realized that he mattered a little bit. "Fine. I'll find this wolf of yours. Then you can get back to Beacon Hills. What's their name?"

"He's not a wolf." Derek frowned at Stiles. The young man noticed that the rest of the pack was giving each other puzzled looks, but didn't really care.

"Fine, what is he? Banshee? Hunter? Something else?" Stiles asked. "If I knew who and what he is, I can find him a lot quicker." Another thought occurred to him. "And when did you care about who came and went? No one in this pack stuck around much. What makes this guy so special?"

"He's my mate." Derek said firmly. The words hit Stiles harder than the Hulk or Mjolnir. "And I want him back home."

"Oh… Well… Tell Agent Coulson all the details about him. I, I have work to finish." Stiles turned and ran, ignoring their calls of his name.

He paged Clint and Natasha, calling them to his room. He opened and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could. The two assassins watched him. "He… He got a mate… After I left…" Tears started wetting his eyes and sobs started closing up his throat, making it hard to talk. "We-werewolves… Once they find their mate, it's for life…" He finally sunk to the floor and broke down.

Natasha and Clint moved to comfort him, skilled after helping him through a few night terrors of things he did in the past and things he saw thanks to SHIELD and the Avengers. They pul him on the bed, and muttered comforting works to him.

An hour passed before Stiles could calm himself down. "I… I was so stupid to think that they came for me…" He said bitterly. "I hoped I actually meant something. That I was actually a part of pack… What an idiot…"

Natasha asked softly, "Want us to go talk to them?"

"NO!" Stiles sat up and out of their arms quickly. "Don't say anything. I don't want to look like the weak pathetic Stiles that left. I made something of myself here. Please guys, don't do or say anything to them."

"Fine. We won't say anything." Clint sighed. "But only cause we care little bro."

"Thank you." Stiles relaxed. Until someone knocked and walked into the room that is.

* * *

Good job on everyone who guessed who Stile's was looking at! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those make my day!

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then, have a good read!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! School started up and I had a bit of writers block for a while. But I got this chapter out for all of you!

* * *

The door opened to revile Tony. "So I'm already betting that you're wrong. The Alpha, Derek? He told us why he came."

"To find his mate. Did he say when this guy left?" Stiles asked, trying to look professional with red rimmed eyes. He was hurting, but that didn't mean that he was going to avoid his responsibilities. He had to prove to everyone that he was stronger than they thought.

"Oh, about a year ago today. And didn't you leave town around that time?" Tony asked. "According to him, if a non-wolf is the mate of a wolf, they only feel this bond connection thing as a much lesser thing unless accepted. Let's say, in the form of a overblown crush?"

Stiles stared at the man. "M… Me? That's not possible. I'm not even part of the pack." It didn't even register to the young man that Tony, and apparently everyone else knew about the love he felt for Derek.

Tony shrugged. "He said you were. Still are. Something about the moon and balance? I didn't pay attention to the mystical mumbo-jumbo, I left to let you know." He shook his head to focus. "Look, they're all howling like mad dogs down there. And it's freaking loud."

Stiles sighed, and headed for the door. "Fine. But I'm telling you. I was never part of the pack. No one in that town cared about me, my mental or my physical health." He walked down the hallways, his "siblings" and Tony flanking him.

The howling was almost ear splitting. People were covering their ears while the pack howled. "That is enough! Or no one is going back ho… back to Beacon Hills!" Everyone stopped howling.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry man!" Scott started exclaiming. "I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry I wasn't the friend you deserved! Sorry for making you feel like you weren't important when you're so important! You're my best friend! My brother! I just took and took and I never gave back anything! I'm so so sorry!"

Stiles held up a hand to silence Scott before he could yell anything else. "I want to know what is going on right now."

Above them, and towards the entrance, the Wreaking Crew were laughing at them. "What a bunch of losers!"

Stiles shot a harsh glare at them. "I swear I will authorize Black Widow and Hawkeye to beat the living shit out of you. So shut your mouths** NOW!"**

The whole room went dead silent. The only thing that anyone could hear was the sound of air entering and leaving bodies.

"When did Stilinski get an Alpha voice?" Jackson was the first one to find his voice. "Do mates always do that sort of thing?"

"I'm not a mate." Stiles growled at everyone. "You have to matter to be a mate. You have to have a connection. You need to be worth the time and effort. What about any of that says me? I mean, no one even noticed that I was gone!"

The young agent was letting his emotions run away from him, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"It has been a year. A whole fucking _YEAR! _And who noticed? Probably Dad eventually, maybe after a week. But hey! A month after I joined SHIELD and still no messages in any way shape or form!" He paced in front of the cells, making eye contact with the people he once called friends, before realizing that he didn't count that way to them. "Maybe someone noticed that they could actually think cause I wasn't there talking up a storm! So what possessed you to come here, claiming to be looking for a mate?" He glared at the pack of werewolves and other supernatural beings. "What is the real reason you can snooping around? What the hell made you come to where I final had a life!?"

Lydia was the only one to speak, and her words made everyone not part of the Beacon Hills pack stop.

"I had a dream that you weren't actually dead."

* * *

Oh no! What does this mean for our characters? What does Lydia mean? Who knows?!

Well, I do of course, but you all have to wait!

Let me know what you think of this chapter! I was really looking forward to posting this one!


	8. Explanations

Hey everyone! Some stuff came up so I couldn't get around to posting!

But I can now! So enjoy! And please leave a review, even if it's just a smiley face it literally makes me super happy.

* * *

Stiles and the whole area were stunned into silence. The weight of the words weighing on them all. "What?" Stiles asked once he found his voice.

Scott started explaining the story. "Last place anyone saw you was the locker room after school… After practice there… there was this fire… and no one could find you… this one spot… dude it looked like… we thought it was you." He looked away with a look of devastation.

Stiles took a few moments to process what he just learned, and turned to his team. "Did you know?"

Natasha shook her head. "Had we known, we would have told you. Hiding it would hurt you."

Stiles turned back to the werewolf pack, his old friends. "No one knew I left?"

"The sharff hasn't even gone _near_ your room since the fire." Derek revealed. "No one has. When Lydia had that dream, we set off immediately."

"Allison and Lydia rode on Scott and Jacksons backs and everyone else ran." Isaac added. "No one cared about how long it would take, we didn't even sleep until we got here. All we could think of was that you may actually be alive."

"How did you even find me?" Stiles asked. "New york is a big place."

"In my dream, a Doctor Strange…" Lydia began before Stiles interrupted.

"Damn it Steven! I said not to examine that bond you sensed!"

Derek straightened more than he already was. "Did he say what it was he sensed?"

"Uh, he said that I had this bond. I didn't really care about what he wanted to say about it." Stiles recalled.

Derek launched into an explanation. "That's the bond. The mate bond. It connects us together. Werewolves, when we find our mate, are with them for life. We connect to our mate, and share equality. Perfect power balance."

Stiles looked at him, slowly growing closer to the older wolf. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you were a wolf, your eyes would be as red as mine. We would share the pack. You would be the only one who can deny me anything, and could stand up to me. You would be so powerful, but I know you. You would take care of us when we're too stubborn to. You would rip anyone who tried to hurt any pack member's throat out, with your teeth." Derek slipped a joke to his favourite threat to the former teen before sobering up. "Stile, I… I'm sorry."

* * *

Yeah, another cliff hanger!

I want to leave you to simmer about this. I will get another chapter out sooner though.

Leave a review please!


End file.
